


i have met an angel in person, and he looks perfect

by lil_bi_bean



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning After, pure fluff shot, sorry it’s rlly short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_bi_bean/pseuds/lil_bi_bean
Summary: The night after Richie’s proposal, Eddie realizes just how content he is.





	i have met an angel in person, and he looks perfect

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short ahagahgsha  
> i wrote this a long time ago whoops  
> my tumblr - @darling-richie  
> come say hi :)

Eddie drearily awoke to a sleeping figure. He didn’t know what was happening or where he was.

Oh yeah.

I’m in my apartment. Sleeping next to my boyfriend.

No. _Fiancé_.

He smiled at the memory of the night before.

 _“ Eds.. I know we’re in a long term relationship, for what, 4 years now. And my god, I love you more than words can express. I remembered the day I realized I loved you. 14 years-old and in a huge gay crisis when little Eddie Kaspbrak came up to me on my birthday and said ‘you’re a trash mouth, but you still mean something to me.’ And that quote itself made me die a little. I wanna mean something to you forever. I really really fucking love you. Eds, baby, will you marry me?_”

His heart nearly bursted when he heard Richie’s monologue. Obviously, he’d spent time on that and it killed Eddie to know that he cared that much.

Eddie looked over at the clock.

**10:38 AM**

He groaned as he got up, legs slightly wobbly from the night before. He looked at the body mirror in the closet.

Good _god_.

He had on a pair of last-minute-thrown-on boxers, which he assumed he had put on to sleep so he didn’t have to sleep naked, and he was covered in hickeys. Bruising marks starting at his neck, blossoming over his stomach and abdomen, and eventually reaching the bottoms of his thighs. He felt his face go hot and red with memory.

He put on one of Richie’s shirts that swallowed him and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. He poured a cup for himself and left the rest in the pot for Richie.

He sat down by himself, lost in thought. He looked down at the silver band with diamonds around his left ring finger and smiled wide. His thoughts traveled to the wedding. Where was it gonna be? When was it gonna be? Who were they gonna invite?

The clock on his phone now said:  **11:34**

Richie is still sleeping, my lazy baby.

He smiled and walked into their room to see Richie, still asleep, wrapped in a blanket and breathing silently. Eddie slowly walked over to the bed.

“Chee?” He said, softly brushing a black curl behind his ear.

Richie’s eyes fluttered open. “Eds. Eds, baby, it’s to early for round two. I thought I wore you out enough last night..”

“One - Beep Beep you ass. Two - I just wanted to cuddle with you.”

Richie scooted over, leaving room for Eddie. Eddie gladly got in the bed, wrapping his arms around Richie’s chest and looking up at him. Richie chuckled.

“You’re covered in hickeys, my love.” Richie smiled and kissed his forehead. Eddie shrugged as if to say, ‘I know.’

Eddie nuzzled into Richie. The stayed silent and content for a good 10 minutes.

Richie finally broke both their train of thoughts by taking Eddie’s hand and kissing the ring on his knuckle. Eddie hummed at the gesture and looked at Richie. Their eyes met, love swimming around in both of their golden-brown irises.

“Baby?” Eddie looked up at Richie, as if to say, ‘go on.’

“I’m so happy you’re gonna be mine forever. Mr. Tozier? Maybe?” He grinned. Eddie turned pink for what felt like the thousandth time.

“I like it.” Eddie beamed, kissing him lightly.

“Mr. Tozier.” He repeated. “Soon they’ll be little Richie’s running around, stealing every girls ‘n guys moms heart. You’re gonna have to get off birth control, Eds.”

“Ugh - ew, Rich! I have a dick, dumbass!”

“Oh, baby, I know.” He teased, earning a playful smack to the chest. “Hey!” He said, acting innocent.

“I have to put up with you for the rest of my life.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I’m not the one that said yes.” Richie raised his eyebrows. Eddie turned back to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I did. And I’m very happy I did, Mr. Tozier.” Eddie pressed his forehead to Richie’s.

“I am too, future Mr. Tozier.” Richie leaned in slowly.

Eddie couldn’t help but think of the verse to that one song.

“ _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_ __  
_Not knowing what it was_ __  
_I will not give you up this time_ __  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_ _  
___And in your eyes you're holding mine”

And it just so happened that that was the first song they danced to after they were proclaimed as husbands.


End file.
